


Taking Notes

by Shellsan



Series: 25 Days of FicMas 2019 [10]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Fluffy, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kind of I mean Allen holds him down so there's that, Lavi is a Little Shit, Light Bondage, M/M, Or it's implied at least, Set just after the arc debacle, Teasing, The smut is minor but it's there
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/pseuds/Shellsan
Summary: When Link leaves his personal notebook laying around with it's recordings of information on Allen Walker, the last thing Lavi was expected to read was about how the man adores Allen. And yet here is was. Now all he had to do was use that cause some more trouble~
Relationships: Howard Link/Allen Walker
Series: 25 Days of FicMas 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559080
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Taking Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CandyCrackpot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCrackpot/gifts).



> Yet another dgm fic, but possibly the last for my ficmas event unfortunately ;w; This one is dedicated to the wonderful Candy Crackpot, but I hope you all enjoy regardless. This was my first time writing Link so hopefully I did him some justice >.<

**25 Days of FicMas**

**Day:** Ten

 **Dedication:** Candy-Crackpot

 **Fandom:** D.Gray-Man

 **Pairing:** Linkillen

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own D.Gray-Man

**Taking Notes**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Allen was positive that his day was about to take a turn for the mischievous when he spotted Lavi walking towards him with a giant grin on his face; an open note book between his hands.

“Moyashi~”

Rolling his eyes, Allen didn't bother to hide his slight irritation at the nickname he associated with Kanda. “I thought I asked you not to call me that?” he asked, smiling politely.

He could tell the moment Lavi read the undertone of malice because a bead of sweat began to form on his forehead.

“Where's your shadow?”

Glancing over his shoulder, Allen frowned when he noticed that Link was indeed, missing from his side. “Who knows. If it means that I get a couple of moments to myself though, I'm not going to complain.”

Lavi grinned. “Of course not. It's perfect timing actually, look what I found?”

Frowning at the way his friend was looking at him, he reached out to take the note book from Lavi carefully, blinking in surprise at the familiar hand cursive writing of his name in the centre of the front page.

“Did you steal from Link?” he asked, blinking in surprise.

Pouting, Lavi huffed. “I didn't _steal_ it. I caught him writing in it in the library and he dropped it when he was running away from me-”

“Lavi!”

“What?” Lavi whined. “Have you even taken a read of what it says?”

“This is someone's personal-”

“Just read it, Allen.”

Groaning, Allen admitted to himself that he was a little bit curious. Mentally apologising to Link, he finally turned the page. He was tempted to pinch himself when he found himself face to face with his own name scribbled everywhere in hearts, not to mention the _lists._ Why on Earth was there a list of his best attributes (though he was pleased to see his ass at the top of his list)?

_Howard Link-Walker. Howard Walker-Link. Allen Walker-Link. Allen Link-Walker. Howard Walker. Allen Link._

The last one was scribbled out and he could understand why.

Looking up from the page, he raised an eyebrow at Lavi. “Now I _really_ think I shouldn't have read this. This is personal stuff, Lavi,” he scolded, just to watch his friend deflate slightly. Served him right.

“But since I already did, can you honestly tell me that this isn't interesting to learn?”

Allen hummed. “I already knew some of it,” he admitted, shutting the notebook and handing it back over to Lavi after scanning through a couple more pages; unable to help himself.

“You mean you knew?” Lavi demanded, eyes wide. “Who am I kidding? I'll never understand how your mind works, Allen. If you knew then why haven't you teased him about it? Or used it to your advantage?” That last sentence could have been taken many ways, but given the eyebrow wiggle Lavi sent him, Allen was almost positive this friend was thinking sexually.

Sighing, Allen shook his head. “You're a failure of a romantic,” he bemoaned, trying not to smirk at the squawk it drew from his friend. “These things take time and you can't force them. I was letting Link come to me in his own time, and I'm going to continue to do so.”

Lavi blinked in shock. “You really aren't going to at least tell him you've seen it?”

Allen shook his head. “Of course not. I might up the stakes of this game though. I'm not getting any younger here,” he mused.

“You make it sound like you're wasting away,” Lavi scoffed.

For the first time since this conversation had started, there was something serious in Allen's eyes and it made Lavi pause for a moment. “I'm an exorcist, Lavi. Statistically, I don't have that long to live,” he reminded.

Lavi opened his mouth to respond, only to have the moment stolen away by Link.

“Bookman Junior. You must have seen my notebook. I apologise for leaving you alone, Walker. I went to make a note but discovered my notebook to be missing.”

“Lavi was just coming to return it actually,” Allen lied, motioning towards the book that was currently clutched between Lavi's fingers.

The warning in Allen's eyes was enough for him to play along.

Grinning, he passed it over to the slightly dishevelled Link, unable to help his grin which matched Tim's. “You dropped it when leaving the library.”

“Thank you. I don't suppose you went around sharing it around with anyone?” he checked, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Allen's eyes widened and Lavi had to hand it to him, the boy was a good actor. “Lavi would never. Right Lavi? Even _you_ understand boundaries like not sharing other people's personal items, right?” he accused.

Ouch, Allen.

“What do you mean 'even you'?” he demanded, huffing when Allen ignored him in favour of smiling at Link and nodding along to whatever nonsense the man was spitting now. Oh well.

At least he'd have a front row seat to where ever things would go from here on out.

  
  


Allen fought against smirking when he felt Link's eyes on his form, watching his ass as he stretched carefully, loosening his now sore muscles. Honestly, the other man might think he was being subtle but the way he'd watched him from the beginning whenever they'd train had been a dead give away.

Glancing over, he smiled at Link and couldn't help but think Link looked cute when he flushed.

This was too easy.

“Are you okay, Link? You're looking a little pink.”

“It's just a little warm in here,” Link promised. “No need to worry.”

Uncurling, Allen stepped a little closer and brushed the other man's hair up from his forehead gently, before covering it with the back of his hand. “Are you sure?”

He smirked at the way Link shivered.

“You're shivering now? Are you sure you aren't getting a cold?” he asked.

He pulled his hand back, satisfied with how dazed Link appeared for a moment before he managed to get himself under control, immediately fixing his hair; always the perfectionist.

“Maybe you're right, Walker. If you wouldn't mind, I could probably use an extra bit of sleep tonight but to be sure.”

Allen nodded amicably. “Of course. Let's go and eat quickly for the night and then we can shower and turn in so you can rest,” he agreed.

Link seemed to deflate in relief, the smallest of smiles breaking his mouth before his features returned to the stoicism that he knew so well.

  
  


Allen sighed as he stretched slightly before readying himself for sleep. He could still feel Link's eyes on him with every movement but now they felt more appraising instead of suffocating.

“You can have the bed tonight,” Allen informed him as he finished brushing his teeth, rinsing his mouth.

Link eyed him carefully. “No. It's your turn.”

“But you might be getting sick, I don't want to make you sleep on the floor in that case. You can make it up to me another time if you're that worried about it,” he insisted.

After a moment of silence where Lin was clearly debating over the pros and cons, he nodded finally. “Very well. Thank you, Walker.”

He couldn't help but smile at the polite attitude. “You're welcome.”

  
  


It was a few hours later when Allen found himself waking from a nightmare, haunted by the black figure that followed him everywhere.

Looking to the side, he blinked in surprise at how the blankets were twisted around Link. Normally the man barely moved even in his sleep; perfect to a fault.

And yet, tonight that wasn't the case.

“No,” Link mumbled.

A nightmare?

When Link moaned a moment later, he couldn't help the slight smirk from forming. Definitely not a nightmare.

What to do?

The best thing to do would be to ignore it, of course, but part of him wanted to see how Link would react. Part of him was almost desperate to see what other reactions he could pull from Link. So far they'd been adorable and well worth his efforts. Would this one be as well?

He wanted to find out.

Making up his mind, he reached out to gently to shake Link, blocking the punch that quickly flew towards his face; already prepared for a reaction like this.

“Walker?” Link asked and god, his voice was so adorable while sleepy.

“Sorry. You were making noises in your sleep. I was worried you were having a nightmare,” Allen explained, smiling innocently.

He watched as Link swallowed thickly, understanding dawning on his features. “It's nothing,” he said finally.

Allen furrowed his eye brows, trying to seem as concerned as possible as he moved to sit on his knees and look Link in the eyes.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

He saw Link hesitate for just a moment and wanted to grin in victory.

Getting up, he moved to sit on the edge of the blanket, amused at how Link tensed before relaxing.

“What are you doing?”

“You look flushed again. Did your nightmares exasperate your cold? Do you have a fever?” he asked, leaning over.

Link shook his head quickly. “It-”

He waited patiently as Link seemed to work through something in his mind before wincing. “It wasn't a nightmare?”

“What was it then?” Allen asked, tilting his head dumbly. “You sounded like you were in pain.”

“Try pleasure,” Link muttered under his breath before his cheeks reddened further when he realised he'd said that out loud.

“Oh?” he asked. “I didn't know you were so shameless, Link.” He couldn't help but chuckle at the way Link seemed to gape at his teased, unsure of how to respond before his face went blank and he huffed.

“I'm not. Don't worry about this, Walker. Return to sleep, it will go away on its own.”

Raising an eyebrow, Allen didn't deny his own surprise at that remark. “You aren't going to take care of it?”

“I don't think that's any of _your_ business,” Link huffed.

Allen tsked, “you really shouldn't do that, you know. If you get too built up then you'll get sick. And then I'll end up with someone else being assigned to me while you recover and I'm certain I would prefer you over them.”

Link blinked at before sighing. “As I said, it will go away on it's own. I promise you, I will not get sick from something like _that._ ”

Shaking his head, Allen couldn't help the thrill that ran down his spine as he reached for the slight tent under the sheet, applying a little bit of pressure and feeling vindicated when it drew a shocked moan from Link before he clamped his mouth shut.

“See now, Link. You might be willing to take that chance but _I'm_ not.”

“What do you think you're doing?” Link huffed, moving to remove Allen's hand from where it was rubbing gently at his cock through the thick fabric of the duvet and his sleepwear.

Grabbing Link's hands before they could knock his away, he trapped them in his grip above the other man, holding them in place with his innocence hand while his other moved to push the covers off of Link's underwear.

“What's it look like I'm doing?” Allen asked, swinging himself over Link's hips to position himself on the other man's lower stomach. “If you aren't willing to take care of it then I'll just have to help you out.”

“Walker this is highly inappropriate.”

Allen sighed, looking at Link carefully. “Then tell me to stop. Tell me to stop right now, sincerely, and I will. I have no interest in forcing you into something you don't want to be apart of,” he said finally.

For a moment, he watched as Link warred within himself, clearly weighing the cons against the pros.

Swallowing finally, he looked at Allen. “Can I ask you a question before I decide?”

“Of course.”

“Why are you doing this?”

Allen tilted his head before smiling genuinely. “Because I like you and I know you like me.”

Spluttering for a moment, Link's eyes were wide as they looked into Allens. Realisation seemed to dawn and for a moment hurt entered his eyes. “You went through my notebook,” he accused.

A pang of guilt hit Allen and he winced. “I did. I would blame Lavi for his encouragement but at the end of the day, I was the one who chose to read it. I'm sorry,” he apologised. “If its any consolation, I already knew that you liked me on some level so none of it was really a shock. And I only read a couple of pages.”

“How-”

“You aren't as subtle as you think,” Allen teased, smirking.

Link gaped, his mouth opening and closing mutliple times as he tried to figure out how to react to that statement. Finally, he swallowed thickly.

“What if I want something more than an apology for that?” Link asked finally.

Allen blinked before grinning, surprised at Link's boldness. “Then you're more then welcome to demand it. I truly do want to make it up to you,” he agreed. Before Link could say anything though, he place a quick finger to the other man's lips. “But not tonight. Tonight, I'm going to get you off and then we're going to go to sleep because it's late and if you don't get the correct about of sleep, you'll feel terrible tomorrow.”

“I'm holding you to that, Walker.”

“Allen.”

Link smiled a little at that. “Allen,” he tested. He could have groaned at the sound of his name leaving those lips but he settled for pressing a quick kiss against them instead.

“Much better.”

Readjusting his grip on Link's wrists, he grinned at the way the other man sunk into the feeling of having something around his wrists, almost boneless in his relaxed state.

His other hand reached into Link's pants to pull out his cock, no longer content to feel it through the layers of fabric. It had gotten a little soft with all their talk but it quickly returned to its previous hardness.

Stroking it gently, Allen filed away every single noise that Link made; every moan, every groan and every whimper.

It was a heady feeling, having this much control over someone who had been watching his every movement for weeks now and he couldn't help but crave more.

His hand tightened slightly, flicking at the end of each twist to bring Link closer and closer to the edge.

_Wait. Be patient. Don't scare him off._

Yes, patience. He'd been patient this far, he could be patient a little longer.

Link came with a cry, Allen's name falling from his lips as his back arched; warm seed spilling all over Allen's hand. He memorised every line of Link's face, hypnotised by the adoration in Link's eyes and committing it to memory.

Patience.

It would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please leave a comment and let me know. Consider checking out my other dgm fics and feel free to come and shout at me over at shellsan.tumblr.com~


End file.
